pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Drifblim
Vs. Drifblim is the sixth episode of the fourth season of Pokémon Tales: Dawn. It aired 12/29/2017. Story Dawn is waiting outside the Pokémon Center, anxious as she checks the analog clock app on her Pokétch. Dawn: Only a few hours till the contest! Where is she? A car approaches, pulling up in front of the Pokémon Center. A young woman with red-auburn hair gets out, carrying a gown bag. She smiles as Dawn’s face lights up. Dawn: Paris! Thank Arceus that you made it! Paris: Apologies on the wait! It was much harder to make it here than I anticipated! Paris hands the gown bag to Dawn, as her smiles brightens. Paris: You know, Hermione and I have been wondering why you need so many custom dresses. The first time you said you wanted a change, then the next because the dress was unlucky. What’s your excuse for this one? Dawn: (Shamefully) Well, the last one got ripped. Paris: Oh, dear! That sapphire one was such a beautiful one! And it took forever to design! I had to go to Hermione for help with that one. So, what have you been using these for? Dawn: I, I have been competing in Pokémon Contests. Paris: (Astonished) What?! That’s incredible! Do your parents know?! Dawn: I haven’t told them, if that’s what you’re asking. And they don’t exactly have a lot of spare time to be watching them at home, either. Paris: Oh, I’ll be sure to let them know that you’re competing! This is exciting! They should know! Dawn: (Apprehensive) I appreciate the thought, but I don’t think I’m ready for that yet. I’d like to be the one to do it. Paris: (Sighs in frustration) Okay, but I’m sticking around for this one! I wanna see you sparkle in that dress! Dawn: Then chop chop! The contest is in a few hours! Paris: It’s today?! Glad I made it in time! End Scene The Contest Hall for the Sandalstraw contest is small but packed with people. Ian, Piplup, Crystal, Conway, Barry and Paris sit together, with Ian, Barry and Conway sitting behind Crystal and Paris. Paris: A contest! This is so exciting! Crystal: I know! And Dawn has gotten really good! You should’ve seen her last appeal! It was breathtaking and inspiring! Marian: Welcome to the Sandalstraw Contest! Before we get started, I wanted to quickly introduce our judges! The head of the Contest Association is Mr. Contesta! Head of the Pokémon Fan Club is Mr. Sukizo! And last but not least, we have our very own Nurse Joy! And now, without further adieu, let us welcome our first coordinator! She won the Sandalstraw race just the other day, it’s Dawn! Dawn walks out onto the stage, wearing a ruby colored indian styled dress. Her torso has a top with pictures of blazing flowers on it, as the dress goes down to her feet. She wears a headpiece that has a red stone on her forehead. Marian: And she possesses another new outfit! And this one is fiery with passion! Paris: Ah! She’s so beautiful in it! Crystal: I can’t believe you designed it! Paris: Well of course! It has always been my passion! Dawn: This fiery dress, hides a cool interior. Buneary, bless us with your presence! Dawn throws her Pokéball in a Ball Capsule, choosing Buneary. Buneary comes out in red fire, as it releases Ice Beam to dissipate it. Dawn: Now Ice Beam to Bounce! Buneary: Bun! Buneary fires Ice Beam, it rising up and creating an ice tower, about halfway up to the ceiling. Buneary squats down, and Bounces high into the sky, soaring over the ice tower. The crowd gasps in wonder as Buneary comes down, its foot slipping on the edge of the ice. Buneary slips and flips as it continues to travel down the tower, now screaming and flipping out of control. Dawn: (Struggling to remain composed) Strike the tower with Thunder Punch! Buneary keeps flipping, an ear sparking with electricity. Buneary jets the ear out, it punching into the ice tower, stopping its rotation and breaking a path through the ice as it slowed down. However, it is still approaching the ground too fast. Dawn: Swing your body around! Wrap around the ice! Buneary’s face is serious with understanding, as it swings its body to the side, causing it to travel around the ice tower, leaving the broken trail as it goes. It comes to a slow as it approaches Dawn, who holds out her hand. Buneary comes off the ice tower and lands in Buneary’s hand, the crowd cheering. Marian: Whew! A close call on that one, but Dawn had a nice save! Crystal: (Sighs in relief) Talks about a close one! Conway: That certainly showed how much she has grown. Before, she wouldn’t have been able to recover from that, and she would’ve been out just like that. A Shellder uses Brine, as a Vulpix uses Will-o-Wisp. Drowzee releases Hypnotic waves, as Stunky spins with Toxic. Chatot spreads its wings and uses Feather Dance, while Girafarig uses Confusion. Kenny is the next up. Kenny: Electabuzz, it’s showtime! Kenny throws his Pokéball in a ball capsule, choosing Electabuzz. Several line streams form out from the ball capsule, spreading out like spider legs. Kenny: Now Discharge! Electabuzz releases several strands of electricity, them traveling along the streams and arching down and striking the floor. Kenny: Into Ice Punch! Electabuzz raises its fist covered in chilly ice energy, freezing the streams of electricity and creating an ice sculpture of electricity. The crowd marvels at this, as Kenny smirks. Kenny: Now make it glow! Electabuzz trills with eagerness, as it jumps onto the center of the ice. It bites into the ice and begins to suck on it. Electricity trapped in the ice begins to glow and flash, as they travel up the ice to the center. Marian: Amazing! Electabuzz froze its own electricity only to eat it up again! Barry: Wow! Incredible! That’s Kenny for you! Paris: (Shuddering) A bit creepy though. Conway: Perhaps, but it shows off how much Electabuzz likes to eat electricity. Ian: So Dawn and Kenny both used ice and lightning in their combos. Conway: Like they both focused on Cotton Spore in the previous contest. What do you think? Ian: (Smirks) That we’ll have a good final round. End Scene Dawn’s Rapidash breathes Fire Blast, breaking through Luxray’s Thunder. Kenny’s Drifblim inflates with Stockpile, taking Bronzong’s Gyro Ball. Rapidash leaps over a West Sea Gastrodon’s Muddy Water and comes down on it with Stomp. Drifblim waves its arms to form an indigo wind for Ominous Wind to knock a Haunter back. Marian: We’ve had a fierce contest here today! But now we have a repeat of the Floaroma Contest! It is Dawn vs. Kenny! Dawn and Kenny stare each other down, Kenny nervous but determined. Barry: Go Kenny! Kick her butt! Crystal: Barry! We should be cheering for both of them! Barry: Yeah, but Kenny’s an old friend from Twinleaf Town! I want him to win! Conway: What do you think, Ian? Will this be a repeat of Floaroma Town? Ian: Kenny’s eyes are no longer filled with hesitation. He plans on going all out, with no remorse. He plans on Dawn seeing his true potential. It’ll be close, that’s for sure. Marian: Five minutes on the clock, and begin! Dawn: Rapidash, bless us with your presence! Dawn throws her Pokéball in a ball capsule, choosing Rapidash. It is surrounded by several music notes, as it whinnies fiercely. Kenny: Drifblim, it’s showtime! Kenny throws his Pokéball in a ball capsule, choosing Drifblim. Drifblim comes out in a wave of yellow confetti. Dawn: (Muttering) Ghost means no Double Kick or Stomp. (Aloud) So we will just have to go with Fire! Rapidash, use Flame Wheel! Rapidash rears up on its hind legs, its fire mane encasing it as it runs forward with Flame Wheel. Kenny: Start us off with Stockpile! Drifblim inflates, as Rapidash rams into it. Drifblim’s body is buoyant like a balloon, and Rapidash is bounced off as it retakes its shape. Dawn’s points drop. Dawn: Now Fire Blast! Kenny: Ominous Wind! Drifblim spins and releases Ominous Wind, colliding with Fire Blast. Fire Blast pushes through but is weakened, as the wind current released pushes Drifblim upward and out of harm’s way. Both coordinators lose points, though Dawn’s drops more. Barry: Yeah! That’s the way! Paris: What’s he doing? He’s not even fighting back! Conway: Part of a contest is being able to repel your opponent’s attacks while having yours look beautiful. Kenny is using Dawn’s attack to show off his Pokémon without directly doing anything. Ian: That’s part of it. The other part is Stockpile. And what follows after it. Dawn: Don’t think that you can hide out from us! Rapidash, get after it with Flame Wheel! Rapidash runs after Drifblim, now being directly below it. Rapidash then makes a huge leap into the air, body lighting with Flame Wheel. Kenny: (Grins) We’re not hiding! Drifblim, Stockpile! Driflblim inflates again, being larger in size and repelling Rapidash’s Flame Wheel. Rapidash is disoriented as it falls, though manages to turn and land on its feet. Rapidash’s legs buckle afterwards as it hits the ground, as Dawn points take a big drop. Kenny: Now use Stockpile again as you descend! Drifblim uses Stockpile, inflating to an even larger size as it makes back to the ground level. Rapidash manages to stand up, but is still shaky on its legs. Dawn: Rapidash! Hang in there just a little longer! And use Fire Blast! Kenny: And that’s a wrap! Drifblim, use Spit Up! Rapidash breathe Fire Blast, as Drifblim inhales. It then opens its small port mouth, firing an enlarged purple energy beam, almost as wide as the stage. Spit Up vaporizes Fire Blast and crushes Rapidash to the wall behind Dawn. Rapidash is defeated, as the buzzer goes off. Marian: What a finish! Kenny hid that Spit Up attack for the entire contest, and makes a clean victory against Dawn! Dawn looks crushed, but shakes her face and smiles. She walks over to Rapidash, who whinnies weakly. Dawn: That was an excellent performance. Take a good long rest. Dawn returns Rapidash, as she makes it over to Kenny who is hugging Drifblim. She stops in front of him, as Kenny looks ashamed. Kenny: Sorry about that. But I wanted you to know how, how good I am. Dawn smiles, offering her hand for a handshake. Dawn: I always knew that. Kenny smiles, as the two embrace in a handshake. The crowd cheers for that. Kenny is awarded the Sandalstraw Ribbon, as Paris leaves in the car she came in. Kenny: Listen, Dawn. I know you guys are busy with your travels, but the Twinleaf Festival is coming up back home in about a month. Barry: What?! It’s that time of year already?! Crystal: Twinleaf Festival? Dawn: It is an annual celebration in Twinleaf Town, filled with different events and stands. It has been years since I was able to attend. We shall do our best to… Ian: We’ll be there. Guaranteed. Everyone looks at Ian, surprised. Ian: What? You can’t turn down an invitation like that. Dawn: In that case, you’ll have to beat the Snowpoint Gym pretty quickly! Barry: But before all that! You all should join me in going to Squallville! There’s a PokéRinger competition there in just a few days. Ian: (Grinning) PokéRinger, huh? Conway: I know that look. Main Events * Dawn and Kenny compete in the Sandalstraw contest, with Kenny winning. * Dawn obtains a fourth dress for contests. * Kenny is revealed to own a Drifblim. * Kenny invites the group to the Twinleaf Festival. * The group learns of a PokéRinger contest. Characters * Dawn Berlitz * Kenny * Paris * Marian * Mr. Contesta * Mr. Sukizo * Nurse Joy * Ian * Crystal * Conway * Barry Pokémon * Buneary (Dawn's) * Rapidash (Dawn's) * Electabuzz (Kenny's) * Drifblim (Kenny's) * Piplup (Ian's) * Shellder * Vulpix * Drowzee * Stunky * Chatot * Girafarig * Luxray * Bronzong * Gastrodon (West Sea) * Haunter Trivia * Dawn's fourth dress is inspired by indian style dresses, and the idea stemmed partially from May's attire in the anime during the Wallace Cup. ** The ruby color with the blazing flowers comes from the Omega Ruby version, continuing the line of game inspired dresses. * We meet Paris, who has designed most of Dawn's dresses. * The group is invited to the Twinleaf Festival, taking place in one month's time. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn Category:Pokémon Tales: Contests Category:Pokémon Tales: Sinnoh Contests